1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tool caddy, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a caddy attachable to a personnel lift or aerial work platform for storing and carrying various tools and materials, such as ropes, cables, hoses, light bulbs, drills, hammers, power cables, telecommunications wire, and the like.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
With the demand for performing myriad tasks in an elevated work environment comes the need to have ready access to a wide variety of tools and materials in such an environment. Currently, due to restrictions such as maneuverability and overall size, aerial work platforms are not large enough nor have the means to carry a technician and all the tools and materials needed to complete multiple or even lengthy tasks. Additionally, the weight and/or configuration of many tools make them impossible to carry on one's person. Finally, restrictions such as time, power, and cost make it infeasible to raise and lower a work platform during the course of a job or to have additional workers positioned below the platform in order to assist by handing materials and tools to the platform worker.
To this end, a need exists for a caddy that has the ability to assist a worker in an aerial work environment and house a diverse and numerous assortment of tools and materials. It is to such a caddy that the present invention is directed.